Foi Num Domingo
by Tatafox
Summary: O que ocorreu na conversa entre Sara e Ecklie? GSR 9x02


Foi num domingo...

Autora: Thayssa Martins (Junegirl/Tata)  
Beta: Nikki  
Casal: Grissom e Sara  
Nota: os personagens de CSI pertencem a CBS.

**Transcrição da cena de A La Carte quando Sara entra no escritório de Ecklie.******

**-Foi num domingo...******

**Depois de passar quase uma hora na sala de Ecklie. Sara sai cansada.****  
****Caminha pelos corredores do lab senta-se em umas das cadeiras e fica a****  
****pensar.******

**Flashback: (No apartamento de Sara) ******

**Sara estava assistindo a um desses programas de insetos. Como poderia deixar de ser, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Grissom.******

**"O grissom ia adorar esse programa, será que ele está assistindo"? – Pensou.******

**Quando escuta a campainha a tocar, Sara levanta, vai abrir a porta e fica surpresa com o que vê.******

**-Hank?******

**-Oi Sara, posso entrar?******

**-Eu não sei para que, não temos nada para conversar. Nem amigos nós somos.******

**-Por favor, eu preciso falar com alguém. – Hank pede.******

**Ele coloca a mão em cima da dela que estava na porta. ******

**-Tudo bem. Você quer um café? – Ela retira a mão rapidamente.******

**-Sim. - Ele tira o casaco e põe em cima do sofá.******

**Depois de alguns minutos Sara voltou com duas xícaras na mão. Encontrou Hank olhando uma fotografia dela.******

**-Eu me lembro dessa foto, fui eu que tirei.******

**Ela lhe entregou o café e eles sentaram.******

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Agora ela já estava um pouco mais calma.******

**-Aconteceu sim. Eu me enganei Sara, terminei o namoro porque não****  
****era feliz. Estou aqui porque quero que me perdoe. Ainda te amo e****  
****preciso que me de outra chance.******

**-Se for para pedir perdão eu aceito e confesso que fiquei magoada****  
****quando soube que me traiu. Mas agora se você quer voltar, a resposta é****  
****não.******

**-Porque não? Nos divertíamos juntos, éramos felizes. – Hank tenta argumentar.******

**-Eu gostava de você, mas não te amava.******

**-Você me traia? – Hank perguntou surpreso.******

**-Eu não sou como você. – Disse Sara exasperada.******

**-Então podemos tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. - E foi para cima dela a agarrando e a beijando.******

**-Não, me larga. – Falou Sara enquanto tentava se soltar.******

**Ela tenta sair dos braços dele, mas não conseguia.******

**-Se você não me quisesse não teria me deixado entrar.******

**-Me solta. - Finalmente consegui sair dos braços dele. - Você é um babaca. Fora da minha casa.******

**-Sara me desculpe, é só que chegar perto de você me deixa louco. – Ele tenta se explicar.******

**-Se você não sair agora eu vou chamar a polícia. – Sara diz com raiva.******

**-Eu vou embora, vou esperar você se acalmar. Tenho certeza de que vai me perdoar. - Falou e saiu.******

**-Nojento. Eu não sei como pude me envolver com esse tipo. ******

**Sara volta a assistir o programa, mas quando olha para o lado vê que Hank esqueceu o casaco. Nesse momento a campainha toca.******

**-Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. - Levantou, pegou o casaco e foi abrir a porta.******

**-Porque você não me deixa em paz... Vai embora.******

**-Desculpe-me... Já vou embora. - Falou sem graça.******

**-Não Grissom, espera, eu achei que fosse outra pessoa.******

**-E quem foi que despertou a sua fúria?******

**-Deixa pra lá, não é ninguém que vale a pena lembrar.******

**-Será que eu posso entrar?******

**-Claro, me desculpe. Por favor, entre.******

**Ele entrou estava muito nervoso e Sara percebeu isso.******

**-Você quer uma água, um café ou qualquer outra coisa?******

**-Não obrigado. Sara, estou aqui porque eu gostaria de saber se você... Hum... Gostaria de jantar comigo?******

**-Nossa... Eu não sei o que dizer. – Sara diz admirada.******

**-Sim? – Grissom pergunta esperançoso.******

**-Então sim. – Sara diz e sorri.******

**Fim do flashback******

**Sara sente alguém por a mão no seu ombro.******

**-Honey, tudo bem? – Pergunta Grissom.******

**-Sim eu só estava aqui lembrando do dia do nosso primeiro encontro.******

**-É eu me lembro muito bem. Foi num domingo... – Diz Grissom sorrindo para ela.**

FIM


End file.
